


Fierce Protector

by LadyMidnight07



Series: Jurassic Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Familiars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: After the fourth year, the Dursleys won a trip to the popular tropic theme park. Naturally, they were forced to take their wizard nephew with them.Separated on the first day of the trip, Harry finds himself face to face with the park´s most dangerous occupant.
Series: Jurassic Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961239
Comments: 23
Kudos: 241





	1. A bond is born

“Well, it could have been worse,” muttered Harry as he sat down on a fallen tree trunk. “Dudley could have thrown me overboard on the way here. Instead, I just got lost because I choose to follow the weird pull… Just great,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Honestly, it started rather simply. The Dursleys won an all-expenses-paid vacation to the popular “Jurassic World” theme park. And because the ones in charge of organizing found out about his existence, his relatives were forced to take him with them. Harry honestly welcomed this change of pace, compared to what could have been one of the most boring/hellish summers up until now. Instead, he and his family travelled to the tropical island and after they were taken to their rooms(with the boys having separated rooms, much to their mutual relief/glee), they trip excursion through the park began. But somehow, shortly after arrival, Harry started feeling a pull on his magical core. It was faint and he didn´t pay it any attention. Then he got separated from his family and realized that he entered the jungle around the park. The pull then got stronger and he decided to follow it since he didn´t get any feeling of dread or danger from it. So he kept walking through the jungle, who knows into which direction… until it ended. Or to be more specific, until the pull became a content buzzing sensation as if to tell him he had reached his destination and all he had to do was wait.

And wait he did.

Some might freak out if they were in Harry´s place, but the young wizard felt more annoyed than anything else. For the situation seemed rather tame, in comparison to his previous adventures during school years. After all, being lost in a jungle was nothing compared to defending himself from a teacher, fighting a giant snake, dodging dementors or participating in a tournament that could have killed him. Besides, he had his wand nearby and as he thought about it, he realized he could easily teleport to someplace close to the tourist resort.

At times like this I´m glad to be emancipated by a technicality, Harry thought. At least the tournament was good for something – it all but declared him an adult, despite being fourteen, now nearly fifteen. All that was left for him to do was to claim his lordship and nobody would have any say in his life, ever.

As he sat there, lost in thoughts, he was unaware of the pair of burning crimson eyes watching him.

* * *

_I looked at the being in front of me. It looked like one of the small two-legged creatures I escaped from. But it-he, as something told me it was a male, looked like he seemed younger than them. He looked as if he was only now growing into adulthood, like myself. He had black fluff growing on his head and felt… weakened. Like something sabotaged his proper growth… lack of food? Another thing we had in common?_

_As I observed him, my hunger let itself know. I hadn´t eaten since I escaped and even before the food was never enough so I was constantly hungry. Yet even after I freed myself from those restrictive walls, I couldn´t bring myself to hunt. The needy feeling that motivated me to escape prevented me from doing it. Instead, right after I got rid of that annoying hard bug the two-legged thing forced under my skin, it made me go somewhere. I complied since it never led me wrong. And it led me right to this being._

_Maybe he was supposed to be my food? But why him? He was smaller than the things I saw on my way here. And he seemed skinny. How could he satisfy me?_

_I didn´t know what to do. This was all new to me. How was I supposed to react? What should I do?_

_I let out a small, frustrated noise as more and more questions emerged in my mind._

_The noise caught his attention and his head snapped in my directions. My eyes saw his green ones…_

_…and everything else seemed to disappear._

* * *

He was on his feet in an instant, wand out sliding into his hand, and looked into the direction of the noise. Ready to defend himself, he tried to catch a glimpse of the beast he just heard. It was difficult, with trees blocking a good portion of his view, but saw a shape of something big hidden in the shadows. The young wizard tensed, preparing his magic… or at least he tried to do so.

His green eyes went wide as his magic refused to listen to him. Panicking he started to back away, only for the shape to move as well.

“Oh, Merlin,” he whispered as the unknown being… revealed itself. It wasn´t big. It was MASSIVE! At least twenty feet in height and from what he saw a good fifty feet in length, easily surpassing the dragon he faced last year. Dark greenish grey scales allowed it to completely blend with the surrounding. But just as that thought entered his mind, said scales changed colour in front of his eyes to a bone white. The shade provided a terrifying contrast to the blazing red eyes that were watching him with a strange intensity. Another thing that more than slightly unnerved the teen was the crocodile-like teeth prodding from its muzzle.

Harry had no idea what kind dinosaur was this, and he knew it WAS a dinosaur, considering the island they were at, but he definitely didn´t want to be alone with it. He continued to walk backwards, trembling as the dinosaur moved forward with each of his steps. Nerveless, the boy knew better than to turn around and start running. That usually signalled the start of the chase and he seriously doubted he could outrun this creature. But this way, he hoped to find either a good hiding place, some more appealing prey for the dinosaur or, if he was lucky, other people, who might help him.

That hope lasted until his back hit a tree trunk.

The young wizard froze, desperately trying again to reach his magic. It refused to listen, again, and he realized he was screwed. And as the realization set in, he could see the massive beast lower its head, probably getting ready to eat him.

“Well, at least with this beast, death will be nothing personal,” he mused before he closed his eyes in resignation.

Only to nearly jump from his skin when the dinosaur poked him with its head and _whined_? What the hell?

He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw the white being staring at him. Once it realized it had his attention, another of those whining noises left its throat and its muzzle brushed against him again. The teen was not sure what to do, considering this was a very atypical behaviour from a carnivore. The only somewhat reassuring thing in this whole situation was that his magic did not register the dinosaur as a threat. So as crazy as it sounded, he decided to go with the first idea that entered his mind.

With a deep calming breath, the young wizard tentatively reached out with his free hand. The second his fingers touched the scales between its nostrils, his magic acted. Eyes went wide as the energy from his core travelled up his arms and enter the being in front of him. Some of his fear disappeared and he observed as the dinosaur´s pupils dilated, before it closed its eyes. When it opened them again, Harry took in a sharp intake.

Gone was the unnerving shade of red, replaced by the same intense green of his own eyes.

**“Mine. Protect.”**

Harry blinked in surprise, hearing the female voice in his mind. His first reaction was to look around for its owner, but he didn´t see anybody else besides himself and… the dinosaur.

“Um… did you just say something?” asked the wizard slowly, his mind already working out all possible explanations for this. One kept coming up again and again, but he didn´t want to draw conclusions until he had all the facts.

The dinosaur blinked, before tilting… her head to the side. **“You… can understand me?”**

“Yes… and I guess it would be stupid to ask you the same,” Harry chuckled weakly. And finally, everything started to fall into place. The pull. His magic acting out. Its refusal to raise against the animal in front of him. The reaction it had once there was skin-to-skin contact. And lastly, the ability to understand each other. It all pointed towards a familiar bond – a bond between a magic user and their animal companion.

And his familiar was a dinosaur.

Now all fear from the animal went out of the window and replaced by a simple thought. How in the name of magic will he explain it to the park owners?!

 **“How is this possible?”** she asked him, interrupting his growing panic.

Harry thought about it before he decided to keep thing simple for now. “I believe... when I touched you earlier a special kind of connection established between us, that allows it. A permanent connection one at that.”

**“Permanent?”**

“Yes.”

 **“Does it mean I will no longer be alone?”** she asked him, eyeing him intently.

Here Harry paused before he realized she was probably just as lonely as him. He smiled at her and answered: “No, neither of us will be alone ever again.”

At first, there was no response, until she pulled away from him. She rose at her full height and let out a roar. The human quickly covered his ears to prevent himself from turning deaf. Abruptly, the roar was cut off and he felt a heavyweight collapse next to him. When a warm heat pressed against him, he realized the female was lying next to him, her body twisted so it fully shielded him from the rest of the world.

 **“I´m happy, Mine!”** declared his new familiar, nuzzling her head against him.

When he realized that she just expressed her joy, laughter escaped the young teen. He started petting her, grinning when she closed her eyes and let out a pleased noise. “I´m happy too. And I´m _Harry_ , not _Mine_.”

**“Harry?”**

“Yes. And since you now know it, I would like to hear what is your name.”

**“A name? What is it?”**

“Something others use to call you and you recognize yourself as. Like I´m called Harry because I recognized it as a part of me. As my name,” he explained patiently.

There was a pause before the female pulled from him and turned her head away from him. **“I don´t have anything like that. I´m sorry, Harry.”**

Harry blinked in surprise, before coming to the conclusion that they probably don´t name all of the dinosaurs in the park. Sighing, he walked towards his familiar and gently caressed her cheek. “It´s alright. It is not your fault, after all.” Seeing she was still not looking at him, he offered: “If you want it, I can give you one.”

THAT made her gaze return towards the wizard. **“You would do it for me?”**

“Sure.” He smiled at her before his face adopted a thoughtful look. He looked her up and down, paying careful attention to every little detail and thinking about what he observed from her behaviour from before. It took a while before he came up with a satisfying choice. “Enyo. Your name will be Enyo,” he declared certainly.

 **“Enyo,”** repeated his familiar, before she let out a pleased noise. **“I like it. Thank you, Harry.”**

“You´re welcome,” grinned the young wizard. If there was something that seemed to fit this dangerous beauty, it was the name of the Greek goddess of war and one of the consorts of Ares.

Any further talk was stopped when Enyo suddenly froze, then looked to the side. Her whole body tensed and she let out a deep growling noise. The teen thought about asking what was wrong but then decided against it. If something caused this reaction from a predator such as her, then he probably didn´t want to know.

 **“Climb at me. We are leaving,”** commanded the dinosaur seriously.

“Okay,” the teen nodded and did as she said. Mindful of the osteoderms on her back he was quick to apply a cushioning charm and then an over-powered sticking charm, as a precaution.

The latter turned out to be a very good idea when she quickly rose to her feet and took off running.


	2. The run-in

_I could feel those annoying two-legged creatures close, so I ran as far as possible from them. It didn´t matter how they found me, I would not let them get close. The last thing I wanted was for them to catch me. There was no doubt that if they did so, they would separate me from My Harry._

_ And that was unacceptable. _

_ Harry was MINE and I would sooner kill them with my claws and teeth then let them take him away. _

_ The only thing, keeping me from giving fully into my rage, was the feeling of the weight of my two-legger on my back. Just feeling him this close made me feel content and at ease. Made me feel whole and believe that everything I experienced up until now was worth it. The wait… the suffering… the loneliness… It was worth it since I finally had someone who understood me. Someone to be there just for me. And someone that would never abandon me. Harry said that we share a permanent connection and say that we will never be alone! _

_ Just the image of that made me happy. _

_ I finally stopped next to a clearing, both to catch my breath and to make sure there was nobody behind us. My decision was clearly appreciated by My Harry when I felt his hand rub gently against my neck. A pleased noise escaped my throat, which in turn caused an amused noise from him. I was glad he was no longer afraid of me like before. _

_ Then my nose caught a delicious smell that made me look at the clearing. A growl escaped me when my eyes caught sight of what my instincts screamed was prey. My ever-present hunger made itself known again, and this time it would not be ignored. _

_ “You want to hunt, Enyo?” asked My Harry, as if he was listening to my thoughts. _

_ **“Yes,”** _ _ I rumbled, silently very pleased at hearing my  _ name _coming from his lips._

_ “Alright, um, can you let me down? I feel like I would only hinder you in your hunt, you see,” explained my partner.  _

_ I paused at this, before lowering myself so he could get off me. He was, of course, right – if I kept him on myself, I would have been distracted with worry over his safety. _

_ **“Wait here for me. I´ll then share my catch,”** _ _ I told him, gently nudging him with my head, once he stood on the ground. _

_ “I promise I will wait at you here until you finish. But there is no need for you to share, I ate a lot, before we met,” he said, gently patting my side. “Please take care. And a word of advice – watch out for the tail. From what I know, if it hits you, it might even break your bone.” _

_ How thoughtful of him, I thought as I turned my head and nuzzled him, to show how grateful I´m for such a piece of useful advice. Once I felt satisfied, I returned to my task and started to stalk my prey. _

* * *

Harry watched as Enyo disappeared back into the forest. Probably intending to find the best route to sneak up to the ankylosaurs in the clearing, from how things seemed. The wizard shook his head and went over to the closest tree. There he sat down and leaned back against its trunk, thinking back of what happened since he got lost in the forest.

He couldn’t say he expected to find his familiar. Much less to find out his familiar was a dinosaur. But he wasn´t complaining, although he didn´t want to imagine how was he going to explain the situation to the park´s owners. That was one hell he was not looking up to. But so far, having Enyo as a familiar wasn´t so bad. She might have been scary at first, but the more he spent time with her, the more he was able to relax around her. She was very open about showing affection, at least to him. She also seemed to be curious, which was either a natural trait of hers or a result of her being young and not a full adult yet. Though, if it was the latter, then he couldn´t imagine how much bigger could she get. He guessed that was one of the downsides of not knowing what species Enyo was. All he knew it was a big carnivore with an intelligence very close to that of a human.

She might be even smarter than most humans, thought the teen as he remembered some of his classmates. Enyo clearly displayed higher intelligence than he ever saw in Malfoy´s cronies. The thought of this reminded him of school. And speaking of school, he had no idea, what was he going to do with Enyo, once he started his fifth year. He knew, from reading, that familiars naturally needed to stay within a certain distance within their magical partners. That left a few limited options. First, Enyo would leave with him and come to stay in the forest around his school. That possibility depended eternally on how would the ones in charge of the park, and the teachers from his school react. Second, he could stay on this island with her and finish his schooling from distance. As he thought about this possibility, it became more appealing for numerous reasons, the lead among them being that he had no idea how Enyo would handle the colder weather of Scotland. What he remembered about the dinosaurs, was that they were usually native to much warmer climates. The rare few that weren´t were either aquatic or cowered in feathers, none of which applied to his familiar.

So, unless he quickly found a solution, it looked like he would have to give up Hogwarts for her sake. True, he would miss his friends, but he was sure they would understand his decision if he explained the situation to them.

“Besides it is not like it would be hard to find magical tutors,” Harry mussed aloud.

His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. The raven turned his head and squinted to take a better look. From what he could make out it was some sort of moving sphere… with people inside it? He quickly took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things. When he put them back, he realized that he was in fact right. There was a transparent sphere-like vehicle and it carried two passengers inside, that seemed to be around Harry´s age.

But what were they doing here?

It took a moment for the wizard to remember, the fact the park offered something like safari rides, with special vehicles that would take the visitors to see certain animals up-close.

This was clearly one of those vehicles.

This means that we are close to one of those rides, Harry thought and then watched with open fascination as the interesting sphere rolled up close to one of the ankylosaurs… just as Enyo emerged right behind the sphere.

“Oh shit!” The wizard jumped at his feet and ran towards them. “Enyo! Leave the glass ball alone! Those inside are NOT prey!”

But it was too late.

The white dinosaur ran forward with a roar, her strong legs kicking into the glass sphere. The force behind the kick sent it towards the running herbivores, much to the horror of those inside it. When the vehicle finally stopped moving, it was right in the middle a circling duo of Enyo and her prey. The moment the passengers tried to get away, but just as they moved farther from the carnivore, so did the ankylosaur´s tail. With one mighty hit, it flung them straight against the nearest trees. Upon impact, it was clear that whatever technology controlling the vehicle was shot to hell, judging from those inside being suspended upside down.

Harry ran as fast as he could, coming to a skidding halt in front of the vehicle, just as Enyo killed her prey. She turned to look at him, tilting her head curiously.

“It is alright. I´ve got this,” the wizard said quickly. “You don´t have to worry. Those inside,” he gestured at the sphere, “…are not prey. Nor they are after your catch.”

** “Really?” **

“Yeah.”

** “Why are they even inside that thing?” **

“Well, we two-leggers are more fragile compared to beings like you. So they probably use it for protection, when they want to satisfy their curiosity. The sphere protects them from harm while allowing them to come close to giants like you,” he explained as best as he could. “Now go and enjoy your meal. I´ll take care of them.”

** “But what if these two-leggers hurt you?” ** she asked in concern.

“They won´t. They are children, the young. They are perfectly harmless. Besides, you will be only a few steps away. I´m safe with you,” he reassured her, holding the gaze of fellow green eyes.

** “…alright,” ** she finally agreed. **“Call me if you need me.”** And with those parting words, she trotted towards her killed prey and started eating.

Seeing that, the teen wizard let out a sigh of relief, mentally checking another point towards his familiar´s intelligence. He turned towards the shell-shocked duo inside the odd sphere, who until now numbly watched the exchange between the teen and the dinosaur.

“Um… Hello there. Do you need any help getting out?” asked the raven, walking around the broken vehicle. With the damage he saw, it was a miracle it protected its inhabitants for so long, but it held.

As if to answer the question, the glass door slid open. Taking a look at the two boys inside, the raven made a quicky decision and climbed inside. It took some careful effort in strength and balancing, but he managed to help the two from their seats and prevent them from falling at their heads. Once that happened, the three of them got out.

“Thanks, man, for… you know,” said the older of the duo that Harry just helped out.

“You´re welcome. Are you hurt anywhere?” asked the raven in concern.

“No, nope. Just got one hell of a scare. That´s all.”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” sighed the wizard, before holding out his hand. “Harry Potter.”

“Zach Mitchell,” the older boy shook his hand, before releasing it and motioning at the younger boy, currently hiding behind him. “This is my younger brother, Gray.”

“Nice to meet you both,” the raven nodded his head. His hand rose and pointed towards his familiar. “And you had already met Enyo. I´m sorry for the incident with the sphere. She was in the middle of hunting and well… you kind of got in her way. So again, I´m sorry for what happened.”

“Um, no harm done…”

“How did you do that?” asked the little brother, Gray, speaking up for the first time. He peeked from behind Zach, blue eyes fixed on their saviour.

Harry turned to him. “How did I do what?”

“Made that carnivore leave us alone. How did you make it listen to you? Was that some sort of trick?” Gray inquired.

“You can say so,” chuckled Harry as he leaned down, to be on the same level as the other boy. “You see, Gray, certain animals are more intelligent than others. In fact, their intelligence can rival that of a human. Take dolphins or, if we look at the place we are at, raptors as an example…”

“But that is not a raptor! How could she reach such intelligence? There are few species related to raptors and that doesn´t look like any of them!” protested the curly-haired boy.

“Well, who knows? She might be a recently discovered and brought back species, that might be related to the raptors and _still_ grow that big,” guessed Harry. “Or she might be a different, unknown species with a similar level of intelligence.”

“You don´t know what… she is?” asked Zach doubtfully.

The wizard gave a careless shrug. “Enyo is Enyo. She is unique and I like her for what she is, not for whatever scientific name was she given by those who discovered her. Now, where was I? Right. Looking at raptors, we know they are smart. In fact, their IQ is so high that they have their own language which, while appearing like odd animal sound to us, actually allows them to understand each other perfectly. Anything with that sort of ability and understanding must be intelligent. And for us humans to understand them, we need to find the right medium to bridge the _language_ gap between us.”

“So you and she have something like that?” Gray questioned, a little less sceptical than before.

“Yup. But before you ask, our method of understanding is a secret between me and her. So I can´t tell you, even if I wanted, sorry,” apologized Harry.

That was all he could say before an odd sound interrupted them. Zach went back to the spere and grabbed his phone, which probably fell from his pocket when the sphere got his by the dinosaurs. He picked it up and started talking with someone on the other end.

** “I´m finished, Harry,” ** announced Enyo as she joined them, startling Gray, who quickly hid behind Harry.

“Welcome back, girl. Did you have a pleasant meal?” asked Harry with a smile as she lowered herself for him to pet her. The rave dutifully did so, gently nudging the curly-haired boy. Gray shot him a questioning look and Harry offered his free hand to him. Hesitantly, the other boy took his hand and Harry guided him in how to pet his familiar. The pleased noise she let out startled the small boy before a grin appeared on his face as he kept touching the dinosaur.

** “He isn´t that bad, for a two-legger,” ** commented Enyo, startling a peal of laughter from her wizard.

“She likes you,” explained the raven at his companion´s questioning gaze.

“And you certainly have a way in handling her,” commented Zach as he joined them, eyeing the white dinosaur suspiciously.

“Thanks, I try.”

“Anyway, our aunt Claire just called. She wants us to make our way to the closest facility, so she can come to get us. I mentioned to her that we had a run-in with a dinosaur and had no idea where we are, so she had a colleague of hers send me the directions to my phone. Though I don´t know how do we get here, since our vehicle got damaged,” the older brother summed up the call he finished just a moment ago.

Gray pouted, clearly not pleased with the idea of having to go back and not seeing any more dinosaurs.

Harry, on the other hand, looked thoughtful for a moment, before he spoke: “Do you want us to give you a lift?”


End file.
